mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Bankai Ichigo
|caption = Ichigo while transforming into Bankai Ichigo. |universe = |user = |type = Transformation |effect = Ichigo transforms into his Bankai form, making him more powerful. }} Bankai Ichigo, also known simply as Bankai ( ), was originally 's Final Smash in Super Smash Flash 2 prior to Beta 1.2, where it was replaced by Mugetsu. Overview When performed, Ichigo would concentrate his spiritual energy and envelop himself in a dark, massive whirlwind-like explosion that deals 25% damage and high knockback to opponents hit. When it would disappear, his Zanpakutō would be transformed into Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo himself would be temporarily transformed into his Bankai form. Bankai Ichigo was one of the many "Final Forms" in the game, which means he was much different from his normal form and had greatly improved attributes, such as more powerful attacks and increased knockback resistance. As a Final Form, Bankai Ichigo excelled in his speed, possessing one of the fastest dashes in the game. Bankai Ichigo also had a floating ability and could midair jump infinitely. This, coupled with his good aerial attacks, made him a less "slippery" character when it came to controlling him in the air or jumping. He had two aerials, and forward, that would meteor smash and semi-spike opponents without any need of a sweet spot. However, his aerial attacks had a long start-up lag. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grab and throws Other attacks Special moves Misc. Origin 's Bankai form in .]] In the ''Bleach'' franchise, Bankai is the second and final form of a Zanpakutō. Only the strongest Shinigami can use it, and it is the ultimate technique of a Zanpakutō. To achieve this form, one must be able to materialize and subjugate their Zanpakutō spirit, meaning the wielder needs to summon it into the physical world. It usually takes ten years or more to achieve, plus the experience needed to master it, but Ichigo was able to achieve it in just three days with Joruichi's training. The power and forms of Bankai vary according to the wielder's strength and training, but in general, one's power can grow five to ten times greater by attaining it. Because Ichigo is a very special Shinigami, Bankai power multipliers could be much larger. Gallery Artwork BankIchiOld.png|Bankai Ichigo's first early art, used from v0.5a to v0.8b. After that version, he started sharing pixel arts with Ichigo. Screenshots Bankai 1.png|Ichigo preparing to use Bankai, on Hueco Mundo. Bankai 2.png|The massive whirlwind appearing. Bankai4.png|Bankai Ichigo using his . sss.png|Bankai Ichigo standing by Renji Abarai, on Lunar Core. Bankai is over.png|Bankai Ichigo stunned while uses Mega Buster, on Central Highway. Bankai chasing Marth.png|Bankai Ichigo chasing , on Sector Z. Bankai floating.png|Bankai Ichigo floating, on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Bankai and Ichigo down smash.png|Bankai Ichigo and Ichigo using down smash, on . Bankai bein electrocuted.png|Bankai Ichigo being electrocuted by ' Charge Shot, on Meteo Campaigns. Bankai Ichigo and Mithos.png|Bankai Ichigo next to Mithos Yggdrasill, on Tower of Salvation. Trivia *When hit with a flame attack, Bankai Ichigo would be completely enveloped in a giant ember instead of just letting off puffs of fire. *Prior v0.2a of the ''SSF2'' Demo, Bankai Ichigo used an uncharged form of Kuroi Getsuga as his down special move rather than Multislash. Note Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Transformation Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Bleach universe